stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Reef
"Reef" '''aka Leslie', is one of the six main characters in ''Stoked. He loves to surf, and learned how to do so on yearly family vacations around the world. He received his nickname, Reef, by "eating coral" on a surfing trip to Australia. He is very outgoing and over-the-top, even getting to the point where every reaction of his is an overreaction. It is also very common for him to get himself in trouble. He is easily distracted, especially by girls, shown when he split a surfboard in two and fell on his face while watching a blonde girl on the beach. Reef comes from Muskoka District Municipality, Ontario. In a phone conversation with his friend Moe in "Waves of Cheese", Moe told Reef that they are shooting the surfing movie Break Point 5 at a Muskoka motel. Reef became friends with Broseph and Johnny almost immediately, though he made an enemy in Fin when he said boys are better at surfing than girls. He was made the surfing instructor at the hotel, a job which Fin wanted. He seems to find fun in teasing Fin on a regular basis, although he also seems to have a crush on her. At one point in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!", Reef asks Johnny if he thinks Fin is "into him". Johnny, upon seeing Fin glaring at Reef, says he doesn't think so. Curiously enough, Reef is only ever seen flirting with blonde girls after that since Fin is a blonde. Fin and Reef later come very close to kissing in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High". He stubbornly refused to submit to the senior staff's torment at Grom initiation and became determined to find The Office himself. After being thrown in the hotel lobbyquarium by Ripper and Lance, however, he finally agreed to do what they said. See also *Reef-Fin Relationship Trivia *Reef appears to be a thinly-redesigned version of 6teen character Jonesy Garcia, right down to his personality (including his overconfidence, arrogance, bravado and tendency toward being a braggart) *Reef's surfboard is red with a bulls skull on it. However when he broke that surfboard in half, he got a red and white surfboard. *He is the tallest in the group not including his hair. *Reef is the biggest in the group in terms of strength. *He is the dumbest member in the group, since he didn't know what 0900 meant (9:00 a.m. in military time) or recognize his mother's name. *He was assigned the job of surfing instructor in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!". *As of the first season Reef is shown to have his pants down more than any other character. *In his Teletoon profile, it implies that he will quit his job at one point and later beg to get it back. *At the end of the theme song, Reef is seen to have his arm around Fin, implying a future relationship between the two. See Reef-Fin Relationship *He calls his mother "Moms". *His hair is the most important thing to him, as shown in "Mr. Wahine" where Ripper and Lance were going to shave his head and he said anything but the hair. *According to his profile on Teletoon, Reef idolizes Ty for hooking up with hot guests. *He likes independent women (Fin). *A running gag with Reef is that his friend Moe will call him and tell Reef how awesome his summer is when Reef is not doing well. Moe is voiced by Terry McGurrin, who also voices Jonesy in 6teen. *The location of Reef's tattoo occasionally changes, which may be a mistake on the animator's part or the tattoo may be fake. *Reef is shown to be a sexist, as he claims men are better then women at surfing and other things but he was shown defending women in "Mr. Wahine". *Reef tried to take Chillaxland by winning a surf contest, but lost and had to eat fish guts with his team (Johnny, Snack Shack and Wipeout). *It is revealed in "Charging into the Night" that Reef is afraid of the dark, which is backed up in "Penthouse of Horror". *In "Groms Gone Wild", Reef said that he hacked Kianu Kole's profile on the computer but is more likely that he had Johnny let him see his profile. *Reef's iPhone is red. *If Reef was fired from Surfer's Paradise, he would have to work at the Dairy Princess. *Reef apparently likes hot-dogs/weenies. *Reef owns a red Laptop. *Reef wears red wristbands, one on each wrist, all the time. *Reef's tattoo is on the back of his phone. *Reef used to have braces, indicated by the image shown on his surfboard in "A Boy Named Leslie". *His parents are divorced or his mom wouldn't have gone out with the Kahuna. *Reef used to sleep with a stuffed pig. *His mom didn't know that he had a tattoo until "A Boy Named Leslie." *Reef´s counterpart is Duncan from the Total Drama Series. Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *Endless Bummer *The Day the Sea Stood Still Gallery File:Reef.png File:Reef_2.png File:Reef_.jpg Category:Characters Category:Groms Category:Club Bro Category:Reef's Family Category:Surfers